


On Ice and Everything Around : A Poems Collection

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Even if you are not in YoI fandom you can still enjoy this, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem, This is not a fanfic more like a fan-poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Embarks a journey of love with this (hopefully) heartwarming poems shouting Victor's, Yuuri's, and other characters' love and care





	1. Sea in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this collection of mine, inspired by each character in Yuri!!! On Ice. Each chapter is not associated with another chapter so you can read them with no exact sequence of chapters

I always love the sea  
The same sea where I talk to you  
The same sea that has waves curling  
Just under our toes  
The same sea where my home is  
Silently humming the same, sweet song 

Your blue eyes  
Just like a sea with a gentle wave  
Bathe in the sunlight  
Sparkling, dazzling, breezing  
Feels just like home  
With only a gaze to those blue; I know  
Your eyes is the sea where I belong

-Y to V-


	2. You, Little Fire

I was an iceberg   
Standing still in the middle of the still ocean   
No waves   
No breeze   
All alone   
Blue and cold 

Then comes a lit of fire   
From your dark eyes   
Melt me   
Slowly like a candle 

I am no longer a lonely iceberg   
You, little fire   
You place your hearth in my heart 

-V to Y-


	3. How We Met?

Yura,  
Perhaps I will tell you, Little Soldier?  
Our first meeting is nothing but makes me yearn  
Your moves was like gold nuggets worth to earn  
Drove me not to turn  
My back on you; and on last day of the summer camp I...  
Silently I was singing Auld Lang Syne  
Just for you

\- Beka


	4. Disgusting! : A Punk Poem

That silver-haired alone is annoying  
That will go double with that pork cutlet bowl; disgusting!

That silly undercut cutting with those fingers assembling two letters; oh gross  
No less disgusting!

That blonde-haired with his dirty mind,  
That camera guy with his magic stick,  
Also the red-haired, that weightlifter that keep clinging and teasing me;  
All of them disgusting!  
Disgusting!  
Disgust...  
Oh, except you, dear 

-Yura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky does not care whether Victor's hair is silver or platinum in color >_< and you know whom Yura calls 'dear', exactly ;)


	5. To Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Yakov Feltsman speaking

I know that roses can not re-bloom  
I know that clock can not tick its arm backwards,

But I also know that phoenix can reborn from its ashes

Lilia,  
Is it too late,  
Too dumb for me  
To love you again?


	6. For My One-Sided Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is all about that Anya

Love can be beautiful  
Love can be truthful  
Love can be faithful

But what I have found in you,  
Love turns me into a fool

Anya,  
From this now on,  
Whilst I am still not sure that I can,  
I must get over you 

\- G. Popovich


	7. Something Missing

For my entire life I have something missing that I intend to not compensate

You nurtured my dreams to grow into something big  
You accompanied myself and turn me into someone stronger  
There is nothing that can replace our time we spend together  
And I have ruined it by a five-year leaving you without coming back

Even hugging Makkachin can not fill in the missing space in our jigsaw puzzle  
I miss you, Vicchan

-Yuuri


	8. .... Stay, and Never Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that kissing episode ;)

When I fall down,  
You will place me on the wings of your own  
When you messed things up  
I will keep loving you, without doubt

We will not suffer,  
For I will love you more and leave you never

Our life may be ephemeral  
But our love will go eternal

-Y to V-


	9. Lost in Your Dark Sky

It is always about your dark eyes  
As dark as the outer space  
Somehow I manage to find my way to you  
Among the stars, inhale no air

You are my center of universe  
My galaxy  
My constellation  
My illumined Sirius

Your bright light guiding me  
Now can you tell me please  
Why the same shining light  
Makes me lost in your eyes?

-V to Y-


	10. Ice Castle

Come on, there  
No need to contemplate your sadness  
For after that, there will come joyfulness!

Here you will find our memories together  
Here you will remember  
your first step on the ice; here you will dance with no one bother!

Appreciate our dreams,  
Then it will grow bigger than it seems!

Yuuri,  
If you think about rendezvous  
This Ice Castle would always be ready for you! 

Sincerely,  
Takeshi and Yukko Nishigori


	11. Let's End This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 11. I was listening to George Michael's "Kissing a Fool" when wrote this one :)

Don't you think I didn't see that envious eyes of yours  
Thirsty of that cheering sounds, love and supports  
Their marvelous dance made you soar  
Ready to take the open door  
And to be someone people would adore

People say that it is not you who find somebody and want to protect

I try not to be blind  
I try not to be a fool  
I love you  
That's why I'm gonna make our bound loose

-Y to V-


	12. When I First Caught You On The Ice

You were so alluring to compared  
with anything else that give my heart goosebumps;  
Your steps rejoiced my sight eventhough you "screw up all your jumps"!

-V to Y-


	13. What It Means to be a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Michelle Crispino, everyone!

Don't get me wrong, Little Miss Crispino  
I'm being this clingy to you not without a reason  
I want to conserve the love you deserved as a person

Don't underestimate me, Little Miss Crispino  
I heard sobbing voice from your bedroom  
Once,  
Twice,  
Maybe thrice?  
Your love was withered before it blooms

Don't running away from me, Little Miss Crispino  
I'm sorry if I ruin your mood  
I'm sorry this is the best I could

Please understand,  
Little Miss...

.... My Sara


	14. You Have No Idea

To : Katsuki-san

You have no idea about inspirations you gave to me

As a mere child, I dream nothing but glory on the ice  
As a skater, I demand nothing but winning GPF thrice  
As a person, I long for nothing but days on rink that are very nice

The dark past of yours  
Brought light to me  
The flaws of yours  
Burn a fire in me

You are the one I look up to  
And you don't have any idea how it could be you

-Kenjiro Minami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GPF : Grand Prix Finale


	15. Between Space and Time

To : Ji Guang-hong

Listen, I do not want to be separated from you, too  
There is nothing like me and you  
We could still have an hour or two

Until come our time to come back home  
We should fly above that ocean foam  
Far, far away from each other  
I am afraid; for us to meet again, we should wait longer

But our bound already gives us a hint  
That this battle of space and time is for us to win

Till we meet again, Xiao Ji!

-Leo de la Iglesia


	16. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's JJ Style!

Fascinating? Check.  
Breath-taking? As always.  
Amazing? Definitely.  
Captivating? Absolutely!

I am Jean Jacques Leroy; JJ The King  
No one can convinces me another thing!


	17. Shall We Be Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He has waited for so many years since he finished summer camp to tell that beautiful fairy this

I feel your desire to reach the prize  
As well as your loneliness that begin to reach you from all direction that you do not realize  
You stand strong all by yourself, like a glacier  
As cold and ferocious as a snowstorm hitting a pier

I think we are look alike  
Following the path with continuous hike  
Without tired, persistently pedalling a bike  
Ignoring if our road consists of many spikes

And I can not help myself; I want to ask you if you want to gain something grand  
With me  
As  
A friend


	18. Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christophe Giacometti

We are close yet our heart seems so far  
Do you hear my wrecked voice from afar?  
The voice of daydreaming about you  
Hope you feel it the way I do

Come to me; come drink my slank  
For I add some amount of desire  
Hold me close; fill me in the blank  
of my heart as I burn you fire

Get closer and enchanted  
Love me more and you'll be intoxicated


	19. What Can You Get

What can you get  
By covering yourself in a blanket of insecurity  
Secretly idolize and craving for him  
Is more creepier than it seems

What can you hide  
From an old friend  
Who always see the light  
In your eyes as you hold his limited edition merchandise as long as you can

What can you deny  
From being in love  
With --- What's his name again?  
Ah yes, Victor Nikiforov?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit, as always, likes to tease his bestfriend


	20. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of the skater in YoI fandom, especially our Katsudon fatale

Don't worry  
Don't let your eyes watery  
Everybody else has their own anxiety  
But they face it confidently 

So stay, longer  
Practice harder  
So you'll feel like you're younger  
And get stronger


	21. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back~ 
> 
> I decided to add some more chapters before officially end this collection, because out of the blue, I've found more sides and POV to explore in YOI 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

I think that I'm not a man you can be proud of   
That someday you will leave me for good is another thing I'm afraid of 

I can recall the time I took you to the rink for practice   
I also remember the first time you won as a novice 

The day you were born and keep enlightening the life of this old man   
Never fail to be our star every now and then 

I think that I'm not a man you can be proud of   
Until you ask my permission to go with him to another half of this world   
I'm the one you can count on, and  
I know you, and yours, will come back to us, sometime, somehow


	22. Cat Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess whose POV is this? :D

My love's face is more stiff than anything   
His mouth keeps swearing and his eyes are squinting  
I wonder what's happening,  
So I lower my eyelashes bit by bit while keep watching 

He looks so disappointed   
I wonder what's happened   
But this situation is the same as I have learned,   
So I shut my eyes bit by bit and try to listen 

There's single sigh from him   
Such a relieve!   
I open my eyes again and his expression is soften   
In return, he nuzzles my nose as he give back the kiss

I know Yuratchka too well; just wait and see!


	23. Surreal

Your presence is like a palette   
You bring me all the color   
Brighten up my days and make me soar

Looking at your maneuver is like looking at Dali’s   
Fill the entire atmosphere with empathies   
Drifted in a flow of feels   
Then all eyes sparkling; more applauses 

Your dance on that cold surface   
Burns the venue   
With all the enchanting beauty you have

To be here this day, watching you in front of the screen,   
It feels so real

To be there one day, with you on the same ice to be seen  
It feels surreal

(Yuuri)


	24. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, training, running through the stairs in Hasetsu

*run*  
Several steps ahead and I can't count the remaining stairs

*run*  
But I still can count on you

*stop, finally, reach the last step*  
And you said that, the most important, is that I have to count on me 

-Y to V-


	25. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ep 7

I hate seeing him like that, yes, that look.  
With pale face and the light in his eyes became dim  
With cold sweat flooded all over his skin,  
His mouth shouted silent scream. 

Better I shattered his heart to ease him but it's  
too late for me to know  
that his tears is the end of the world. 

I've reached the end of _my_ world.


End file.
